


We can do this together

by jamesm97



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7094449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Chas's freakout Aaron finds her in the kitchen in the early hours before she needs to go see the shrink, she's having second thoughts and he helps her to see that they deserve to be happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We can do this together

**Author's Note:**

> Was written in 15 minutes as a challenge to myself it's written sometime after Friday's episode when Chas had a freakout on her date

“I wake up sometimes thinking this is just a dream, I wake up and all I keep thinking about is, is everything real? I keep thinking Robert’s going to be with Chrissy, Liv’s going to be with Sandra and worst of all I keep thinking he’s alive and well still living in that house” Aaron whispers.

“Why are you telling me this?” Chas asks looking up her eyes heavy and she looks rough her eyes are almost consumed by the back bags under her eyes and it’s not healthy.

“Because I get it, I get what you’re going through because I am too, I am going through it as we speak, you blame yourself for what happened to me, and I blame myself for not speaking up sooner for not telling someone” Aaron tells me.

“You don’t need the blame though love, I do, I’m ya mum, I’m supposed to know aren’t I? I’m supposed to know when something’s wrong with my baby! I let that man hurt you over and over again and I just fucked off and left you I drove him too it, I look at those pictures and my hear breaks Aaron cause I could have saved you if only I’d have stuck around” Chas tells him her eyes watering the tears flowing freely down her face she releases small sobs when she pauses for breath and it’s heart breaking.

“Did you ever have an inkling that I was gay?” Aaron asks her grabbing her hand across the table.

“You know I never” Chas tells him through a sigh/sob.

“Because I’m good at hiding things, I never wanted anyone to know because I didn’t want them looking at me different that included you, I hid that so deep down inside myself I’d almost convinced myself it wasn’t real it was only me seeing him again that brought it up, it was only you’re love that helped me finally admit it, admit what he did” Aaron tells her.

“It wasn’t though, was it? You didn’t admit it to me, you told Robert, you told him not me” She tells him her tears still flowing.

“I didn’t mean to tell him though that’s the point, I only told him because I was delirious with septicaemia, I told you, I intentionally told you, because I needed my mother I needed you to know” Aaron tells her.

“I caused you to start hurting yourself again though didn’t I? I brought him back here and you started self-harming and I just kept him here like the mug I am, because I’m a lonely old fool” Chas tells him not stifling her sobs anymore. 

 

“I still need you mum, I need you here with me by my side, I need you to keep me strong when I want to give up that’s what we do mum we keep each other strong, you making yourself ill again isn’t going to help me, I love you so much and it makes me sick to think you could ever blame yourself for what he did” Aaron tells her his own eyes watering he wipes them away with one hand and grips his mother’s hand tightly in the other.

“I don’t know how son! How can I just ignore what he did? What I wasn’t there to protect you from” Chas asks her two hands gripping Aaron’s.

“You don’t mum, you can’t we probably never will be able to forget but we need to stop letting him win I need you to start living your life I want you to be able to look at a picture of me when I was young without freaking out, I need you to stop having a panic attack when you see me, I want you to live your life without looking back and thinking what if, I need you to be happy” Aaron tells him grabbing his mother’s hands.

“How can I do that?” She asks pulling her hands back and scrubbing her hands over her face.

“I don’t know mum, but I know we can find out together, we can get through this together” Aaron tells her.

“Promise me? Promise we’ll be okay?” She asks him her eyes still running.

“I promise mum; I’m going to make sure were going to be okay from now on” he tells her.

“We’re all going to be okay” Robert says from the doorway his hand on Liv’s shoulder he looks like he’s stopping her from running in and interrupting. “Cause we’ve got each other, even if make each other mad all the time” Robert laughs.

“Their see, if Mr doom and gloom over there is thinking positive I think we can get through this” Aaron laughs grabbing her hands again.

“I don’t want to go to the shrink love, I don’t want to have too” Chas tells him.

“I know you don’t but you have too, you need to talk to them and help yourself before you can start helping anyone else” Aaron tells him.

“One time, I’ll do it one time and if it doesn’t help then I will not go again” Chas tells him tightening her hold on his hands.

“That’s all I ask, just give it a shot, give yourself a chance to start to heal” Aaron tells her.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think? I don't really think I did it justice to be honest.


End file.
